


Learn Your Lesson

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl likes it, Choking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, but theres zero consent, negan is just mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request: Negan loves to spank Carl's little ass and fuck his sore wet hole





	Learn Your Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

"Put your hands against the wall," Negan breathed out, closing the door behind them. The only light in the room was from the moon which hung high in the sky. They had just got back from a visit to the Hilltop, a visit that changed everything. When Carl didn't move Negan slammed him against the wall, his chest pressing against it. He guided Carls hands above his head and kicked his legs apart. "Don't push it, I'm already pissed at you." 

Carl shivered beneath him, nodding. He pressed his forehead to the wall, his nails digging into the cheap paint that was already peeling. He spread his legs further and pushed his ass out, biting his lip. Negan was pissed at him, he knew that, but he also didn't think Maggie would tell on him. After a few weeks of dating Carl would sneak out and say he was scavenging but he would go to Alexandria instead. To see Rick, Michonne and Judith. Negan liked to pretend Carl loved him more than them, but he didn't. His love for Rick was worlds apart from his love for Negan. 

"Lying bitch," Negans belt clicked open and the leather scrapped against his denim belt loops. The end of the belt clicked against the floor before Negan picked it back up and folded it in his hands. He slapped the belt against the wall right next to Carls hands. "You almost had me fooled, too. Believed all your shitty lies. But now I know-" The leather belt wrapped around Carls neck. He jerked Carls head back, his lips ghosting across his ear. "You're just some spy." 

"I'm not," Carl breathed out. He had been staying with Negan for two months. It started out normal. He liked the way Negan ran things and Negan admired him. It was too good to say no to. But Carl wasn't going to abandon his family. Negan was too controlling for Carl to ask to leave. If it was Negans choice Carl would be trapped inside of the Sanctuary like he was a princess in some fucked up fairy tale. He would sneak out every other day with some lie so he could check on his family. "This was real, I chose to come here-" 

With a snap of Negans wrist the belt was wrapped around Carls neck completely, the cool buckle was digging into his neck as the leather tightened. "I don't believe you," Negan never wanted to believe Carl. "I think you're fucked up and you mess around with old men when your daddy can't. Bet you mess around with your daddy." Negan was truly insane. Thats why Carl wanted to be on his side, no matter how bad it got. "And once I'm done with you, you're gonna have a lot to tell your daddy-" 

"He didn't send me!" Carl shouted, slamming his hands against the wall. He shook his head, forehead scrubbing up against the wall. "I swear, Negan, he didn't," This was the one time Carl didn't have the upper hand and it was terrifying. Negan no longer admired him. Negan had made up his mind and it wasn't on the fact that Carl was brave. It was that he was a liar. "Please, I swear, all of this is real, all of it, I promise, Negan. I like you. I love you. Please-" 

"Shut it," Negan growled, his hand slapping down against Carls ass. "If your daddy is gonna send me a sweet little spy I'm gonna have some fun with it." He rubbed his knuckles against Carls ass before slapping it again. "Gonna have to show you both what happens when you lie to me." Another slap. And another. And another. "Stop moving." He all but shouted. "You had this coming." 

"Negan," Carl whimpered, squirming against the wall beneath him. "Please, just trust me! Listen to me! You don't understand-" 

"I listened to you once," Slap. "And look at where we are now." Slap. Negan pulled Carls hair back in a pony tail after dropping the belt. It was still wrapped around Carls neck but it had loosened up a bit, thankfully. He buried his face in Carls neck, kissing and biting at every bit of skin he could. "Too bad we haven't fucked yet, if you weren't such a bitch this might have actually been good for you. But now I'm not so sure." Negan yanked his hair back, Carls head resting against his shoulder. "I don't care about how this feels for you. You are a toy and toys don't get to come." 

Carl nodded, gasping. "I'm sorry," Carl whispered, reaching back and grabbing at Negans hands. "Please, just... I promise you, I'm telling the truth. I promise, I would never lie to you. I care about you-" 

"And you care about him, too." Negan slammed him back up against the wall, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his too loose jeans and yanked them down, Carls boxers coming down too. Negan leaned down, spreading Carls legs again. "Keep. Them. Open." He pushed his own jeans down along with his boxers, his dick slapping against his stomach, precum rubbing against his shirt. 

"Negan, baby, come on. I always come back to you, every time I leave I come back. You can't be angry with me." Carl whimpered. He could feel Negans dick rubbing up against his ass and it made him shiver. Carl would be lying if he said he didn't want it, but he didn't want it like this. He didn't want it angry. "I won't go back again, I swear..." 

"No, you'll be going back," Negan spread Carls ass and pressed the head of his cock to his hole. He started to slip it in, pinning Carl down against the wall. "And when you go back, you'll be all fucked out and filled with my come." He kissed Carls neck. "That'll show him whos in charge."


End file.
